


A Rough Night

by Callmejay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmejay/pseuds/Callmejay
Summary: Dean flirted with a girl, Sam couldn't say a word if he didn't want to expose himself. At night, something dark is in the rode. they have to choose: stay alive or die in high pain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Tears in Heaven**

 

It was nothing, nothing to worry about. Except that for Sam it was everything, frustration and a bitter taste in his mouth, impossible to forget and impossible to stop thinking. The road was deserted, and the sky becomes increasingly blue and black. The night was approaching and Sam, that was sitting in a way where his whole body was leaning against the side of the door, didn't look at Dean since the two of them left that hideous bar. The silence grew thicker as time passed, and with a long sigh, Dean stopped looking at the route for a few moments to look at Sam.

"Sam... you awake?"

Sam tried to look asleep, tried not to move even an inch. Maybe his brother would notice that and would stop trying to talk to him. Maybe, Dean would turn the radio on and hit a soft rock station, then continue driving all night to Detroit. Sam wasn't in the mood to talk. Tired and frustrated by everything that happened previously he didn't want to start any discussion with Dean. If only he could say what he really wants to say, if only he could get out of his chest all the hatred he has, all of his frustrations that have him eating away from within, Sam would give in and talk. But this time it wasn't the case. Sam was afraid, afraid of losing the only valuable thing he has in this life, fear of losing everything. He can't lose Dean, not like this. That's why Sam does not say a word nor open his eyes. He can't face reality, his biggest frustration and at the same time, the best of his life is sitting there, beside him with both hands in the weel. Dean has a worried look, probably thinking that he made something bad, and it's hard for Sam not to open his eyes, he doesn't deserve him sam thinks. He does not deserve silence, and despite everything he saw in that bar; Dean and that girl "Adrianne" or whatever her name is who didn't stop leaning on inappropriately on his brother. Sam can't deny Dean an answer.

"No ... I'm asleep" Sam says.

"uh. good talk". Dean says a little annoyed.

Sam waited a few seconds before answering. "sorry... Dean, what's wrong?"

"Nothing ... I just wanted to know if you were with me or not. You're acting a little weird lately... something you wanna talk? "

Sam stay silent, Dean discovered it all. Surely. This can't be happening, why didn't Sam think about it before? Dean is the only person who knows Sam like anyone else, Dean never forgets any detail even when he says to himself that he is not as smart as Sam, that he is not worth the same as Sam. it's frustrating, Something so difficult to get out of Dean's mind, even when Sam says otherwise. But now, Sam would like Dean not to be quick enough to understand what's going on in Sam's mind. That would only bring problems and Sam doesn't know what to say, so he ignores the situation, as always, and invents an excuse then Dean won't ask more questions and this way Sam can forget everything much faster.

"Nothing ... a little tired, I think. I was thinking that we could stop for a moment or do you want me to drive? "

"Do I ever let you do it? No... it's okay Sam, there's a town not far away, 60 miles or so " Dean says as he looks back and forth towards Sam and the road. Sam meanwhile curls up on the side of the seat. Tears in Heaven is playing on the radio and Sam lets Eric's soft voice soothe him deeply.

_“I must be strong and carry on_  
_'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven”_

 

Dean can't stay focused on the road, many thoughts pass through his head and he cannot decipher them, they are like small flashing moments that pass incessantly, moments from the past when Dean was 5 years old and things with John were not good at all, hard moments that hide deep inside, as if there were an attic in an old house that no one wants to enter or discover their secrets, in his mind. After all, the wounds fade away but the marks are still there, even as time goes by. 

_“Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees_  
_Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please”_

The lights of the other cars pass through them, each time there are more cars, weird because not a long time before there were none.  Now the night becomes more and more evident. Raindrops hit the windshield, not too hard but enough to cloud the glass and cloud the view. There are only a few more miles left to get to Green Lake, the music mixes with the environment and Dean gets carried away by it. The thoughts are still there, this song is too depressing. Dean feels if changing the station or leaving it where it is, but he decides to keep his hands on the wheel and let the song finish. 

Dean takes a long curve, and a bright light dazzles him for a few moments. Everything becomes bright, incandescent white. A very loud blow is heard, glass breaking, the smell of burnt rubber and a sharp, almost inaudible sound is part of the mix. Another blow, rough and fast. everything is going round and round, turning without stopping, Dean tries to stop but it's too late. In an instant, everything stops. Sharply. Nothing, only darkness.


	2. The Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the thing that hit the car?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! I was feeling inspired, so I couldn't wait to post this chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it. I will try to keep uploading new chapters so stay tuned!

Dean wakes up with a sigh. A small cut on the head but inside all does not feel any broken bone except for some bruises on his arms and chest.  Without thinking, he looks for Sam and finds him at his side, with his head resting on the broken glass. There are pieces of glass everywhere, on the floor and the seat. A little smoke comes out from the hood which was shattered by what appears to be an elk or deer. Dean, with all his strength, tries to move towards Sam. Trying to find invisible wounds, and he can clearly see that Sam has several bruises on his head a deep cut on his forehead and a small one on his neck due to the rubbing of the safety belt. Dean brings his hand to Sam's neck. He has a pulse, but he is still unconscious.

"Sam ... Sammy!" Dean tries.

  
"Sam ... please" Dean grabs a tissue and clears the blood from his head, tense and trying to control his emotions, he looks for some way to wake up Sam, he has to wake up. Dean needs to be sure that Sam is fine.

"Dee ..." Sam says with a weak voice.

Dean feels instant relief, his face relaxes. as if he was going to fade away in a few seconds, he tries to move Sam's hair to the sides of his ears and staring at him all the time, Sam is so beautiful and broken that it's making his heart clench more and more, he's still staring right at his eyes which luckily come back to life with only a few blinks.

"Sam ... can you hear me? 's something broken? "Dean says worriedly.

"No ... I do not think so" Sam says in a hoarse voice, the pain is instantaneous. A blow to the head with a strong force leaves anyone unconscious for a while. Sam can see some bruises and scratches all over his body but the only one that is bothering him is the cut in his forehead, overall Sam's safe. Luckily no car passed by right when the accident happened. Apparently, some large animal hit the bumper of the Impala and then it was thrown to the other side, but no corpse was found on the route. Strange, Dean remembers having hit something, blunt and big. 

Dean opens the car door and helps Sam out. The rain becomes less and less heavy but it's still quite cold outside. November hits them with greater force this time and the humid cold is really noticeable. There are no lights that illuminate the road except for the moon. indeed they are completely alone in the darkness. Sam goes to the back of the Impala and opens the trunk and pulls out two flashlights. Dean, on the other hand, looks at the damage his baby had, he's cursing like hell, shouting and talking to the car (asking for forgiveness actually) and then he opens the hood looking for some flaw. The engine is fine cause it doesn't seem to have any visible damage.

Dean is fine. no, _he's not_  but he keeps looking, The issue is that the car doesn't turn on, probably some wires are broken. but Dean cannot know because there is not enough light and the rain is getting more and more colder. Luckily the battery seems to have no failure. If only I could find the wire that is broken, then he can turn the car on. Although there's no way that they can continue since two wheels are not only punctured but brutally torn. This wasn't caused by the accident itself, this was caused by something else, something that took its time to tore the wheels while they've been unconscious.

Sam hands him the flashlight while he asks:

"could you see something?"

"The hood is dented, the lights are broken and the engine does not start. It can be a wire or something that we're are not seeing, and two fucking wheels are completely shattered, something blunt caused this."

"do you know what may have caused it?" Sam says a little worried. 

"I don't know, Sam" 

"We're going to find it and we're gonna get out of here, I'm sure," Sam says with a hopeful tone, trying to cheer up a little the situation they were in.

"I know Sam!" Dean snaps, he's frustrated and exhausted. who can blame him? he's thinking to himself if he had paid more attention if he had reacted more quickly we would not be in this situation. His ability to blame himself exceeds Sam's patience but he can see what Dean is thinking and doing. his tense shoulders and hands that, despite being full of cuts, continue to work looking for the failure. No matter if he has a cut that bleeds in his head, regardless of whether his hands do not respond easily due to the cold of the night and the incessant rain, everything affects Dean lately but Sam can't blame Dean, not really. This can stress anyone and the mere fact of having survived a car crash that could have gone very wrong is exhausting and shocking. Sam just wants Dean to give up that die-hard facade, that hero's facade for a moment and let him help something, that way they could get out faster than that.

"Okay. Dean... Look, I know this is a shitty ass situation, that we're in the middle of nowhere but at least let me help you." Sam tries to convince his brother, he knows that both of them are with their patience in the lowest. But stubbornness won't help at all. So Sam uses something he knows it won't fail, or so he thinks. His eyes relax and his brows furrow gently forming a pleading look, that's it. Dean raises his head, his eyes are sore and his face looks as if someone had used it as a punching bag, and Dean knows what his brother is doing, those _puppy eyes_ that he has are quite irresistible enough to say no. Dean is about to give in but something stops him.

"Dean ... get in the car, now," Sam says quietly. With just one look from Sam, Dean understands what's going on.

A grunt in the distance, similar to a wolf or a large dog, approaches them. Sam opens the door slowly while Dean does the same. they turn off the lanterns and remain silent. They wait calmly, trying to calm their breaths. Dean pulls out two guns under the seat, passes one of them to Sam gently while he takes his. The sound of the hammer mixes with the sound of the rain, both of them point outwards using the broken parts of the glasses. The vision is not clear, with only the light of the moon lighting the ground, the shadows do not serve as a guide. Drops of water fall down on the roof with a random rhythm, and that is the only sound in the atmosphere. A loud bang followed by a wild dog bark stuns both, and Dean shoots the door twice.

Nothing.

Both stay silent for a few moments, trying to control their breathing until it normalizes, and they wait for something else to show up, but it seems that the thing that was outside is gone, for now.

Sam searches under the seat for the emergency equipment, then he turns on the flashlights and removes from the kit some alcohol and patches to cure some of their injuries.

"Dean ... look at me. You have a pretty deep cut here" Sam says as he tries to get closer. Taking advantage of what was outside has left, he tries to clear Dean's bruises and cut. 

"I'm fine Sam!" Dean says. 

"Stop it" Sam snaps "Let me..." Sam waits till Dean lets him. 

Sam tries to bring the wet cloth to the wound and the pain is sharp but Dean resists it, Sam took a needle, which luckily was locked in an unopened bag, and tries to close the cut that Dean has on his forehead, he takes his time and cannot help but notice all the damn freckles his brother has. on his forehead and on the top of his nose and under his eyes. His deep green eyes are a big distraction and more so when Dean locks them in a straight stare at Sam.  And he can feel his cheeks slightly blush and it's hard for him not to lose control, and this son of a bitch dares to lick his mouth like that. That's it if Dean closes more the distance between them Sam won't help himself and probably would end up doing things that soon after he'll regret them. fortunately, he can finish the work with just three stitches.  

"Your turn". Sam tells Dean, as he grabs another needle and passes it to him. Dean presses some alcohol over the wound and Sam just closes his eyes trying to resist the pain and at the same time thinking that if he does this the temptation won't be so strong. Then Dean closes the wound with just four stitches. 

"I think we have to spend the night here". Sam says as he places the patch over his head. 

"No. No Sam. We can't. Also when was the last time we stopped to hid ourselves because we were in a bad weather, uh? I don't care about the rain and the cold. Whatever the monster is, I'm gonna hunt it down". Dean runs to the door and heads outside to the small armory they have behind the car and pulls out whatever is necessary to hunt this thing.  The demon's killing knife, some salt, silver, kill witches, all he can find bullets and some other weapons. Dean doesn't know what they are facing. It can be some kind of hellhound, a werewolf or some other creature of the forest, they don't know it.

"But Dean... we don't even know what we're dealing with! It can be anything! "Sam says trying to convince Dean to stay where they are and wait until dawn. Something which is much more reasonable due to the lack of light and the bad weather. But he knows that his brother is not going to stop. Not until that thing is crashed and burned. 

"I don't care, Sam. We have what it takes "Dean says as he closes the car and throws some weapons to Sam.

Sam, can't help his bitch face and tries to calm his desire to yell at Dean to stay but he knows that none of the things he would say will convince his brother. The route is a few meters from where they were and no vehicle has passed since the crash. Sam was hoping that some car would appear and they could take them to Reed City and find the necessary to fix the Impala, but no soul has appeared on Route 10.  

Dean, on the other hand, just started walking into the forest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading... 
> 
> xo  
> -Jay


	3. The hidden Cabin

They found animal footprints, that were still wet due to constant rain. but as they were moving towards the woods the footprints became less clear and the cold was more penetrating. The strange thing was that the forest was calm, not a single noise of an insect or animal that was prowling in the area, which was something Dean couldn't get out of his head. Both of them continued walking, going deeper and deeper into the depths of the woods. 

"Can you feel that?" Dean asks Sam, it's almost a barely audible whisper.

"What?" Sam asks instantly

"Nothing. There's nothing, not even a sound, nor any kind of sign that something is here in this damn place" Gesturing annoyingly at his surroundings. 

Sam lowers his guard and sees something interesting in one of the trees that's right in front of him. He approaches the tree and, looking more closely, he can distinguish what is placed on the crust.

"Dean... c'mere. Look at this"  Sam exclaims as he still stays concentrated on the painted figure. It looks like a symbol, quite complex with lines and circles that generate a symmetrical pattern on a center. When Dean points his lantern at the symbol, both of them can see that it is painted with blood, or so it seems.

"witches?"

"Looks like... But it doesn't seem to be the common type. Look at these patterns and the figure that forms, this is not classic witchcraft. I'm not sure what it is, but because of the shapes of the patterns, it may be from northern Europe."

"Witches' killing bullets works?"

"Technically" 

"okay. I don't care what type of witch is, let's finish this" Dean says while he charges his gun with those bullets.

Sam wants to add something, he wants to say something but he can't speak, he can't formulate any words. Something is stopping him. He tries to say something with all his strength but he doesn't succeed until 

“Dean!” Sam screams, suddenly he's free from that weird force, Dean turns around quickly and grabs Sam with his arms.

"What happened ?!" Dean asks exaltedly.

"there was... there was something. it didn't let me move or speak. I think it's here, with us" 

Dean releases Sam, with his back facing Sam and with his gun and flashlight, he points to his surroundings, looking for whatever thing has caused this to his brother. He can't see anything, the forest is so dark and the dull light from the flashlight isn't helping at all. Suddenly a loud, shrieking and painful scream is heard not so far from them. Someone push Sam then grabs him by his hair and jacket and throws him to one of the trees. Dean is tackled to the ground but he can't see what was the thing that attacked him, he grabs the gun and shoots, twice but whatever it is, that thing is a fast bitch.

“Fuck! Sam, where are you? Sammy!”

Something hits Dean hard, and everything gets dark.

Sam wakes up, stunned and feeling a little dizzy. It’s still night, but it seems that in a few hours it'll dawn. He lays a few seconds on the trunk of a tree and tries to see the place where he is, he’s still where he was at, but something is missing. Sam looks at his surroundings and he can’t find Dean. Dean is gone. Panic is building up on Sam’s skin as he tries to jerk off the ground while screaming Dean’s name.

“Dean! Dean!” Sam tries, but nothing answer.

“Fuck! Dean. Where the hell are you?!”

Sam hears some crunches coming from behind him, like the sound of footsteps that end up breaking the small branches that are on the ground. Sam reaches for his gun, he twists around quickly while pointing the gun to whatever was behind him. Nothing, there’s nothing. There are times when Sam can ignore certain things like being wet, the fact that his hands feel like hundreds of needles are pricking him with no stop and that’s cold as hell is not helping at all to keep him focused. Every drop of water that falls down into his head, every breeze that passes through his body feels twice as much. He can’t handle, not this much. But Dean is lost, kidnapped by whatever it is in this forest and Sam has to find him, he has to.

The rain stops, and there is so much silence that the only sound that Sam can hear is the internal hum of his ear. Something is wrong. Something has to be wrong, until in a few seconds later Sam could feel that the forest somehow came back to life. With just listening to the squeal of the insects and the sound of the leaves and branches of the trees moving Sam feels that he can breathe again.

Moving forward in the north direction, following the little path, Sam finds another tree with rare symbols. And he can recognize that he is getting close, there’s some kind of force attracts him to this area, could be a trap or not, could be that Dean is near here, Sam can’t know for sure but his instinct is telling the opposite. He takes a few steps and feels that someone or something is watching him; suddenly he can hear a growl like the one he heard the other time in the car and without thinking Sam points out his gun at the source of the sound. But he can’t see anything, neither a shadow nor any figure; the grunt grows louder and louder until Sam can feel that the thing is in front of him. Before the creature jumps Sam fires several times.

_Bang, Bang, Bang_

And Sam falls down on the floor with a weight on his top soaked in black slimy blood.

Dean opens his eyes slowly; getting used to the light of the room he can clearly see that his hands are tied tightly and his feet too. The room is well lit, with only one big and antique furniture in one corner. Looks like a wardrobe. The walls are painted the same color as the paper of an old book; he’s sitting on an old and rusty wooden floor.

Dean can hear a very tenuous but distinguishable music, although the sound is peculiar because it doesn’t seem to be current, but rather ... old. Dean can’t distinguish from who the song is but the melody seems familiar. Dean tries to find a way to break free from the chair but he can’t find anything that might be useful. His hands are knotted very tightly, and he’s only wearing his Henley, which means all of his stuff is gone.

He just waits for his brother to find him... he can’t stop thinking about him, and what they might be doing to him now. He fights with all his force to soften the bonds but he achieves little and nothing.

Something is approaching, strong and slow steps like the ones that are made by boots, are approaching the door, the knob opens and someone enters.

"I see that the sleeping princess got up" The strange guy with blue eyes and long black hair says with a grimace.

"Where is my BROTHER?!" Dean exclaims furiously.    

“who?” The guy asks incredulously. “Uh. The tall dude who is still on the woods. Poor, poor man. Do not worry about him, he’ll be here very soon” The blue-eyed man approaches with a small knife that he takes out of his pocket and says with a mischievous smirk on his face “Meanwhile, I'm going to have fun with you”

Dean tries to get away but can’t move the chair. And this man takes Dean's hair and rips off the small patches on his forehead, one by one. And then he plays with the knife by passing it all over his face to his full girly lips.

"You have nice lips, pity that I like ‘em more when they blood" the black-Haired dude says near Dean’s earlobe and with just a quick move he cuts clean the lower lip letting the blood pours over his chin.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” Dean growls while trying to hit the man with his head. He succeeds, stunning the blue-eyes guy enough that he stumbles a little. There’s some blood running through his lips. A blunt punch into Dean’s jaw daze him for a moment, making him spit some blood to the floor.    

"Next time ... it won’t be my hands, but this little nice knife. Dean."

"How the hell do you know my name?" Dean says surprised, thinking what else can this guy know about him.

"Uh. I have my secrets, but you… you're an open book, dear... Now it's time, the ritual will take a few minutes ... make yourself comfortable, at the end you'll be the dinner for the gods.”  Blue-eyes says as he leaves leaving the door open.

Dinner... For the gods? Dean swallows some saliva, tastes blood and sweat. Dean doesn’t have too much time but he trusts Sam, he trusts that Sam will come and take him out of this damn place. If only he would hurry a little. Dean tries to keep his emotions controlled, he cannot show fear, not now.

Sam pushes the weight that was on him and can see clearly what that thing was: a hellhound. These dogs only appear when there are demons nearby, probably there is some demon prowling this zone, but it is way too strange almost as impossible. It’s not common for demons to walk in a deserted forest; they are in big cities where there are people, not in the middle of nowhere. Sam remembers some of the trees; they had badges, symbols written on the trunks. This is definitely magic, some kind of weird and tricky type of magic. Remembering from books he read, certain types of sorcerers from northern Europe use nature as a source of energy for their spells, they can be quite powerful.

"Druids. That's it! They’re druids” Sam tells himself as he looks up at the sky.

It’s dawning and the woods begin to clear more and more, reddish and yellowish tones invade the sky. Sam tries to remember everything he ever read about the druids. According to the lord, druids are sorcerers of the forest, humans in essence. Where their only goal in life is to protect what’s pure and sacred. They use nature that surrounds them for their enchantments and thus protect them from external enemies. One of the strongest protection spells that Sam can think about now is to hide what is in plain sight, and looking at the paintings on the trees he may be standing in the middle of that protection spell.  Sam locks his eyes in one of the trees, and looks at the symbol attentively. Four straight lines placed in such a way that they form a star, where in each point there’s a small circle. Below each small circle there are three lines perpendicular to the main line. No doubt this is a protection spell; the only way to see what you do not want to see is to destroy these symbols. But how?

 _"The sacrificed blood will be eternally rewarded"_ Sam says to himself, trying to remember passages of books he has read.

“The blood… that’s it!” He says as he pulls out a small knife that he found inside his jacket pocket and makes a cut on his hand. Hissing a little he feels that the blood begins to run on his hand and with one of his fingers Sam modifies the symbol, this same one begins to shine with an incandescent violet light just to leave a black mark later. The first seal broke and Sam tries to keep the pressure in his hand and goes to the other trees that surround the area. He finds another one, but just when he’s in a few meters away a wild deer blocks the tree. His antlers are large and pointed as if they were the branches of a tree. With a benevolent look and maintaining an offensive stance the deer ducks his head and starts running towards Sam, but Sam manages to dodge it at the right moment and runs to the tree with the blood on his hands he modifies the symbol just before the deer crushes him. The deer dissipates in an explosion of white rose petals while the second seal is destroyed as the same way as the first one. Every tree that Sam tries to destroy it has some kind of protection, when he wants to destroy the third one a white bear attacks him but he manages to destroy the tree in time, and for the fourth and last tree Sam is attacked by a pack of wolves, luckily he had some bullets loaded in his gun and with just four shots Sam manages to delay the wolves and destroys the last tree. Strangely all these creatures dissipated in the air in the form of white rose petals. This only means a powerful witch.

At the top of a low hill there’s a white cabin, with all its windows boarded up.

“Dean…” Sam says in a low and soothing voice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first chapter. hopefully, the next one will be posted next week. Don't hate me. xo


End file.
